N'avoir jamais été embrassée
by moodplasticbag
Summary: Obéir à Aslan sur l'île du Magicien était une chose, mais Lucy a vraiment envie d'être plus jolie et plus populaire que Susan. Peut-être que Caspian comprendra.


**Après des mois et des mois d'absence, voilà enfin une nouvelle traduction. L'histoire originale Never been kissed appartient à "Nightdew". Bonne lecture! x**

**

* * *

**

Lucy s'adossa à la proue et regarda les eaux sombres disparaître devant _Le Passeur d'Aurore _jusqu'à devenir invisibles. De temps en temps, une lueur voilée provenant d'une lampe vacillait vers elle. Tout s'était bien passé sur l'île du Magicien. Aslan avait été là. Elle pouvait faire face à tout avec le Grand Lion à ses côtés. Les choses ne semblaient pas avoir d'importance lorsqu'il était là. Les problèmes semblaient n'avoir aucune valeur. Mais il était parti à nouveau, et Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au Livre du Magicien. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, mais elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter d'y songer. Non. Pas au livre. A la page. A la formule. _Une incantation infaillible pour conférer à celle qui la prononce une beauté inaccessible au commun des mortels._

Elle avait voulu prononcer la formule. Elle se moquait des conséquences; l'envie avait été là. Juste pour une fois, elle avait voulu être celle qui était belle, celle qui était attirante, celle que les amis de Peter remarquaient lorsque ce dernier les ramenait à la maison pendant les vacances. Qui remarquait bébé Lucy, Lucy à la petite poitrine plate, Lucy aux hanches droites, avec ses cheveux tressés et son nom inscrit au dos de son manteau ?

« Lucy ? »

La voix chaude et amicale de Caspian rappela Lucy à la réalité une fois de plus. « Vous voilà. N'allez-vous pas rentrer à l'intérieur ? Il commence à faire froid. »

Embarrassée, Lucy se mit à toucher distraitement un trou dans le bois qui avait été laissé par un nœud. « Je… Je ne me sens pas prête à parler à tout le monde pour le moment. »

Elle avait dû être plus bouleversée qu'elle ne le pensait. Le son de sa voix la trahissait, comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Caspian vint près d'elle et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Pouvez-vous me parler ? » fit-il gentiment. « Considérez-moi comme un grand frère. »

« Comme Peter, vous-voulez dire ? » demanda Lucy, tout en reposant sa tête contre le torse de Caspian. Peter lui avait cruellement manqué durant ces vacances. Une fois qu'il partirait à Oxford, son absence lui serait insupportable.

« Je ferais de mon mieux. » dit Caspian en souriant.

Lucy prit une profonde inspiration. « C'est juste que… Vous savez… Je vous ai parlé du Livre du Magicien. Eh bien… il y a une page dont je ne vous ai pas parlé… »

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, ce n'était pas difficile du tout de se confier à Caspian, avec ses bras chauds autour d'elle et ses doigts qui envoyait à son épaule de petites pressions qui se voulaient encourageantes. Lucy décida que lorsqu'elle serait plus âgée, elle se marierait avec quelqu'un exactement comme Caspian, quelqu'un avec des yeux bleus et qui lui sourirait agréablement, quelqu'un qui la laisserait être elle-même.

« Et ce n'est pas juste. » en conclut-elle. « Pourquoi Aslan nous fait faire des choses qui sont si injustes ? »

Caspian haussa les épaules. « J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse répondre à ça. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous avoir l'air différente, Lucy ? Je trouve que vous êtes jolie comme vous êtes. »

« Mais pas aussi jolie que Susan. » Voilà. Elle l'avait dit. Elle le laissa réfléchir à ce qu'il aimait chez elle désormais.

Il y eut une pause. « Je me rappelle de votre sœur Susan. » finit-il par dire. « Elle était… très belle. »

Lucy ne pouvait pas le voir, mais on aurait dit que Caspian rougissait. Evidemment.

« Mais vous êtes tout aussi adorable à votre façon. » Caspian la tourna vers lui. « Plus adorable même par certains côtés. Vous avez… oh, je ne sais pas… du charme. De la sagesse. Il n'y a pas une âme à Narnia qui ne dise pas du bien de la Reine Lucy la Vaillante. »

« Mais tous les garçons préfèrent Susan. » La voix de Lucy ressemblait à peine à un murmure.

Caspian sourit et secoua la tête. « Lucy, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter à ce sujet. Vous aurez beaucoup d'admirateurs lorsque le temps viendra, croyez-moi. »

« Mais… » Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait toujours un _mais_ ? Comment pouvait-elle l'expliquer avec des mots ?

« Le problème est que… je ne connais rien des garçons » commença t-elle à dire rapidement. « Je veux dire que, enfin Ed et Peter, oui, mais pas… vous savez. Marjorie Preston a dit qu'elle avait embrassé un garçon à une fête à Noël et qu'ils s'étaient cachés dans un placard à balais ensemble. Ça avait l'air horrible. J'ai toujours cru qu'un premier baiser serait beau et romantique et… comme dans les contes. »

« Vous voulez dire, comme ça ? »

Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser avant que cela n'arrive. Elle se tenait debout sur le pont du _Passeur d'Aurore_, et soudain, les lèvres de Caspian étaient tendrement appuyées contre les siennes, et ses mains touchaient ses joues et carressaient le bout de ses oreilles. Elle se sentait toute drôle à l'intérieur. C'était agréable, cependant.

Elle leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Caspian la laissa faire, mais il y avait une expression d'incroyable douceur sur son visage.

« Je ne crois pas que les grands frères sont censés faire ça… » dit Lucy.

Cette fois, Caspian rougit réellement. « En effet, je suppose que non » admit il.

De la lumière apparut soudain derrière eux, ainsi que des cris. « Votre Majesté ! »

« Je pense que c'est pour moi » s'excusa Caspian. Il tappota Lucy gentiment sur le nez. « Gardez la tête haute, Lucy. Je vous choisirais pour être avec moi n'importe quand. »

Les cris étaient trop forts pour être ignorés plus longtemps. Tandis que Caspian se dirigeait vers la lumière, Lucy sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle qui grandissait de plus en plus fort. Les vacances s'avéraient encore meilleures qu'elle ne les avait imaginées. Après tout, ni Marjorie Preston, ou même Susan ne pouvaient prétendre avoir eu leur premier baiser… avec le roi de Narnia.


End file.
